Bed, Pain, Alcohol
by Carriex3
Summary: She leaned in closer to Olivia, her eyes searching hers for something that would tell her to stop, but she couldn't find it. Closer and closer she brought her face to Olivia's, and then her lips were closing over hers.


**Look at that! Two fics in one month. **

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you were so careless," Olivia reprimanded, passing a glass of water and some pain killers to the hung over woman in her care.<p>

Liv grimaced. "Do you have to be so loud?" She popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed them dry. "Relax," she continued, her throat still burning from the whiskey she'd had the night before. "It's Sunday, we're off duty."

Olivia shifted uncomfortably where she stood. "Do you need anything?"

Liv pulled her head from her hands and eyed Olivia suspiciously. "No. I'm fine." She resumed the position of cradling her head in her hands, this time breathing heavier than normal. Olivia began to walk away from the other woman, deciding to retreat to her bedroom to read, when Liv barreled past her and into the bathroom. Olivia followed after her, finding her slumped over the toilet seat. Driven by a sudden surge of pity, she found herself gathering Liv's hair in her hands and pulling it away from her face.

"Ugh..." Liv moaned, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

"Are you finished?" Olivia asked, awkwardly tucking a strand of the other woman's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah..." she made to stand up, but suddenly weak at the knees, she had to brace herself against the sink.

Olivia felt badly for Liv, but at the same time, she was annoyed. If Liv was sick, Olivia wasn't going to leave her by herself, but it also became quite clear to her that she was going to end up being the one to take care of her. If only Olivia hadn't let herself be persuaded into letting Liv stay with her in the first place.

Liv had decided to take it upon herself to get Olivia to loosen up; stating matter-of-factly that all Olivia needed was a few drinks and maybe a guy. Olivia, of course, had refused flat out, wanting to spend as little time as possible with Liv, yet at the same time, incredibly curious as to how she lived her life.

Well, Liv had gone out around nine o'clock, stumbling through the hallway of Olivia's building upon her return at two in the morning. She had received many curious looks as she found her way back to Olivia's apartment, but with the hazy cloud the alcohol had put over her, she hadn't even noticed.

"I hope this isn't something you do very often," Olivia said.

"It's not."

"You need to lie down or something... you look like you're going to pass out." Olivia led her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, pulling back the covers on her bed. Liv looked incredulously at her, and Olivia simply shrugged. She still had very little trust for the woman, but there was something about seeing her so sickly that made her want to help her. It was very strange, but she decided that if the roles were reversed, she'd want Liv's help, or at the very least, a watered down version of hospitality.

Liv protested. "I'm not going to sleep in your bed."

"Fine. You can sleep on the sofa. But you can't leave."

"Since when did you make decisions for me?"

"Because if something happens to you, I'll be responsible."

"I'm fine, _Olivia_." She used the name like a dagger, stabbing at Olivia the best she could in her current state. Liv turned on her heel and promptly tripped over the turned up corner of the rug.

Olivia couldn't help the laughter bubbling up in her throat, although she tried, and out came this strangled sounding chortle. Her hand flew to her mouth when she saw Liv glaring up at her from the floor. "That wasn't _funny_," Liv said, her eyes narrowing.

Olivia extended her hand to help the other woman up. "I'm sorry, but yes, it was." She pulled Liv up and without even thinking about it reached out to fix Liv's shirt, twisted from the fall. Liv felt goose-bumps where Olivia's hands touched her bare skin, but she blamed it on the amount of alcohol still working its way through her system.

Olivia's hands lingered on Liv's hips for a moment longer than they needed to, but Liv didn't seem to object. She leaned in closer to Olivia, her eyes searching hers for something that would tell her to stop, but she couldn't find it. Closer and closer she brought her face to Olivia's, and then her lips were closing over hers, her mouth molding to the contours of Olivia's that were identical to her own.

Their lips parted, and Olivia felt as if she'd been electrocuted. This was just _wrong, _wasn't it? She felt like it should have been, but what scared her was how right it had seemed. She pulled away from Liv, confused and slightly out of breath.

Liv's hand lingered on Olivia's forearm, her thumb rubbing small circles on the skin. But she stopped, pulling her had away swiftly.

"It's um, the whiskey…" Liv stammered out, knowing full well that she could no longer blame the alcohol for her actions.

Olivia nodded, wanting very much to believe her, although, she knew better. "Don't worry about it," she said, wrapping her arms around herself. She suddenly felt very exposed.

* * *

><p><strong>A one shot? Hmm.<strong>


End file.
